Blame it on the body wash
by angellus08
Summary: Re-posted. One shot and set after 3x20. For years to come Caroline always without fail blamed it on his bodywash.


_A/N – I have been asked to write shower smut for a long time and here it is! I had to include a little of Originals coz I love them and coz my dearest friend __**Lea**__ loves my drabbles with all the Originals living together so I had to add it for her! This is set after 3x20. _

* * *

**Warning – Sexual content and no plot whatsoever. Ye were warned.**

* * *

**Blame it on the body-wash.**

* * *

"So this is really happening?" Elijah asked skeptically eyeing a bubby Caroline in their kitchen – _his_ kitchen with a pink apron around her waist, a beater in her hands and her lower lip safely secured in between her teeth as Rebekah jabbered off some instructions from the book her face was currently buried into.

Klaus turned to look at his elder brother with a roll of his eyes and answered "Yes this _is_ happening Elijah, get used to it"

Elijah frowned and shook his head a little mumbling under his breath "How in hell did it happen?"

"I'm sorry what?" Klaus inquired pointedly

"She despised your entire existence brother, so forgive me if it's a little alarming to see her here, with you – like _this_" the always sophisticated Elijah tried to get his message through without having to actually admit that he was privy to the riotous noises the new couple had been making this morning.

"Ask her" Klaus snorted

And Elijah did just that and from the deep red that arose in Caroline's cheek at the mere mention of her new found agreement to his brother confirmed to him that the girl wasn't compelled.

"I don't know what you mean?" she mumbled, hiding her red face behind her hair as she beat the batter in her hands with gusto, even Kol who was currently engrossed in 'Keeping up with the Kardashians' paid attention at this new topic.

"I mean when did you stop hating my brother and start uhm... other things?" Elijah asked stumbling a bit over treacherous waters.

Rebekah crinkled her nose at the reminder of this morning and Klaus smirked like there was no tomorrow and turned his amused gaze to the blonde – whom he had started to refer to as _his_ blonde much to her displeasure.

"No – when, it just, I never hated him... and and why are you asking me this?" she changed track halfway but Klaus interrupted her.

"Oh you see she's embarrassed..." he smiled devilishly.

"Why?" Elijah, Rebekah, Kol asked at the same time.

"Well you see this is what happened..." Klaus began enthusiastically

* * *

Ok, so yeah this is what happened.

She had really come over to _talk_ to him under the pretense of demanding that he forego the sire bond on Tyler (but then again Tyler had already broken it, but Klaus didn't need to know that). His words and the intensity of his gaze at the decade dance had made an impact on her, she had never been spoken to like that, never been told such things, given such promises... and she needed to know if he really meant it and wasn't just amusing himself for the lack of anything better to do. She didn't like him – no she didn't, at least that what's she kept telling herself over and over again.

And ignored the fact that she hadn't thought of anything but him since he had made his declarations last night.

The massive house was dead quiet and she considered calling out for him but she had no interest in talking to Rebekah or any of his other siblings, so she ventured into the living room and found an array of scattered drawings, her eyes unknowingly straining to find any sign of her in the drawings. There was a sliver of disappointment in her face when she found none.

He wasn't in the kitchen or the library, with a sigh she treaded up the daunting steps to the upper level. The first room she entered is bright and lively, judging by the dresses lying on the bed she assessed that it was Rebekah's bedroom. Finally as she entered the largest bedroom to the right most edge of the house she began to think that no one was home and was about to give up and leave when she heard a hum from inside and the distinct sound of flowing water.

Curiosity killed the cat and it's her poison too as she stepped foot inside the bedroom and strode forward quickly. There's an impatience in her almost as if she knows' what about to occur next.

Later she will swear on the holy label of Jimmy Choo that she did _not_ plan this.

And she truly didn't but once her eyes fell upon what was just a few feet away from her, she no longer had any control over her emotions... or hormones.

She gasped instinctively as a hand flew to her mouth to stifle the noise as she took in the sight ahead of her.

Klaus – the same hybrid who had been troubling her sanity since the day he saved her – Klaus – Big bad wolf extraordinaire – _naked_.

Butt naked.

Literally.

And not just that; naked as the day he was born _in the shower_, with water dripping over his entire body – very hot, delicious, well muscled, perfectly sculpted body.

All she could see of him was his back and well... the part below his back, his hands were roaming the length of his torso applying something that smelled spicy – or was it just her arousal?

She was frozen in place, quite literally admiring the view in front of her, the blood rushed to her cheeks as heat pooled at the bottom of her belly. No matter how hard she tried she was never able to deny that she was attracted to the man.

The same man standing right in front of her; a few feet away, a slow hum resonating from his lips as he moved one hand to lather his back, and she was overcome with the urge to replace his hands with hers and rub down his back.

She was so captivated by all of him in front of her that she didn't even register how her thought process made her look – a traitor, a terrible friend.

Her eyes followed the movements of his hand on the back on his neck and over the curve of his spine, but then her eyes took control of her mind and forced themselves further down south – seeking places it should not want to look at. Almost involuntarily her head tilted to the side as she admired his bare butt.

She was just about to tell herself to get the hell out of there when he turned to one side, his face jerking to look at her and they were both frozen staring at each other. Her gaze was transfixed on his face, his wide surprised eyes and his mouth hanging open in a comical 'O' shape, and despite the fact that she wanted to look down – _she really wanted to look down_ – but she was fixated by his stare.

He could see the conflicting emotions is her eyes; hence he was just as confused as she was.

She was overcome; overcome with her hormones, with her denial, his enticing figure ahead of her, her need to have his skin on hers, the urge to run her hands over his body and the simple fact that she had wanted him.

Overcome by the most heavenly smell of his body-wash, it's spicy, minty zing arousing her even more.

And the next thing she knew she was walking, running, striding, strutting towards him stopping right by the edge of the bath-tub. His skeptical and questioning eyes bored into her heated ones as she wrapped her hand behind his neck and stretched on her toes to kiss him on the mouth lightly, so lightly that if he hadn't been watching it happen he would never have felt it.

She retracted almost horrified by what she had done but kept her hand firmly at the base of his head, and this time he pulled her in with her arm placing a similar feather light peck on her trembling lips.

Two; three; four more light kisses was all it took for her to accept her desire and for him to realize that this was real and not another dream. Her mouth opened in invitation to his beckoning tongue as she secured her arms around his neck and his wound around her waist pushing her against his chest. Her hands fisted in his wet curls as her dress stuck to his wet body – but she didn't care, about anything, about anyone other than the man in front of her and the things he did to her that should be frankly criminal.

His assault of her mouth got more aggressive when he realized that she wasn't pushing him away instead only trying to bring him closer, trying to satisfy her want from so many weeks in that moment itself. Her one leg rose to rest on the edge of the bath-tub and that was all encouragement he needed as his hands left her waist and roughly grabbed her ass, hauling her inside the bathtub with him.

Their mouth entangled in sweet battle, he was the first to realize that she was far too overdressed. In one swift movement he ripped her dress off of her and she slightly frowned into the kiss, but nonetheless not letting him go one inch.

The careful Klaus, the charming Klaus, the sweet Klaus that he had been portraying while trying to woo her would have waited to see her reaction to such bold moves but he was tired of pretending, especially not when he could clearly see that she wanted him – now he wasn't going to be sweet and gentle, he was going to take what he wanted.

And he wanted her.

His lips only left hers to trail down the column of her throat and suck on her pulse point, his hands on her backside lightly teasing the edge of her panties causing her to wiggle against him. Her hands roamed the expense of his back and chest, running her nails over his soft flesh, the trickle of water over their bodies only adding to their excitement. He had a perfectly sculpted body as she fully exploited with her hands and lips, the spicy taste of his body wash stinging her tongue deliciously as she lapped it across his collar bone.

He suddenly halted his ministrations on her neck and pulled back to look at her intensely, an unreadable expression on his face as he growled "Why did you come here?"

She faltered at his question, not quite understanding why he needed to know this right now when she was half naked in his arms. She deflected the question by kissing him firmly on the mouth furiously and he responded in like for all of 5 seconds before pulling back again and looking at her sternly.

"Why are you here?" he breathed in her face

She didn't want to answer, what was she supposed to tell him? A lie would never justify her actions at this exact moment and the truth would only embarrass her. So she chose a different method, her hand smoothed over his abdomen slowly until she reached his alert member and wrapped her hands around him, slowly torturously moving her hand up and down. This effectively distracted him as his eyes closed and a slow hiss resonated from his lips and she took the opportunity to push him against the shower wall, still pursuing the pumping of his cock she bought her mouth to his again, rubbing her tongue over his willing him to give in and take her.

But he wasn't going to give in so easily. He needed to know and he needed to know now.

He turned the tables on her; shoving her against the wall, using his hips to hold her in place effectively boxing her in between his body and the wall. He looked her dead in the eyes as he repeated himself "Why are you here?"

Her breath hitched as she struggled to string words together, his fingers ghosting over the lining of her panties close _so_ close to her core was only fueling the ache in her, and she tried desperately to get him off track.

"I-I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" he whispered as he kissed down the valley of her breasts, using his tongue to taste her skin.

"Uhm... Klaus please don't" she pleaded pushing his head further down to where she needed him to be.

For a minute she thought he had given up when he fell to his knees immediately and scooped her up from her buttocks, lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. With one practiced flick of his wrist her drenched lace panties were off and he ran one lonesome finger in between her wet lips, coating it in her juices. All too soon he pulled it out looking her in the eye again as he sucked his finger off and demanded an answer.

"_About what_?"

She cursed inwardly as he bowed his head again and kissed the length of her thigh, but it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, she needed him there, right _there_; the sight of his naked body and the ripples of electricity through her body at his touch had opened the floodgates to all her suppressed feelings and cravings.

And she craved him, and he was playing with her.

He lightly kissed her outer lips and she positively died and blurt out the first thing in her mind "The sire bond – Elena... you know"

He didn't believe a word of that, if she came here to demand him to let go of his lackey and leave her friend alone that she wouldn't be _here_ – turning to putty in his hands.

"Don't lie to me Caroline" he warned digging his fingers into her hips and she hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure "Why did you come"

She grumbled at his choice of words and yelled angrily "Because you were-_are_ leaving"

He stilled in shock, this wasn't the answer he expected.

"And?"

"I wanted to, had to see you before you left" she said softly bending her head to look at him intently.

The ghost of a genuine smile curved on his lips and his eyes softened at hearing her words. But he was a man of his words, and almost immediately dove his tongue inside her hot core, running his rogue tongue across her slit, groaning at the taste of her, of her want for him.

It was all for him.

The mere thought ignited a fire in his dead heart and he pushed his tongue into her with rising furor eliciting the sweetest mix of gasps and moans from her mouth. She held onto his ragged curls for dear life as he sucked and snipped and bit on her sensitive clit. He continued to stimulate her with his lips and tongue until she finally came shivering under him and screaming his name.

He kissed his way up her body giving her enough time to come back down from her high and that was all it took for her to be aroused again, everything he did with his hands, lips, tongue and eyes – those damn eyes; the way they bored into her – anything and everything he did was only making her wetter and by the time he was facing her, those eyes looking at her lovingly and devilishly she was ready for him again, this time she needed to feel him, all of him inside her.

His lips were burning through the sensitive skin on her neck again as his hands cupped her ass and balanced her around his lower half. Her head tilted back on instant when she felt his erection prodding her stomach, her breath ragged and strenuous and she wondered how lightheaded she would be when he was actually inside her.

His one hand moved to test the waters as he inserted two fingers inside her, she felt impossibly tight and hot to him and he couldn't wait to actually feel her around him. As soon as she started to move her hips against his fingers to relive herself he retracted them, chuckling at her angry hiss. He wanted to feel her come around his cock and without warning he plunged deep inside her causing her to cry out.

She gripped his shoulders roughly, digging her nails into them as she thrust into her at varying angles like she was his test subject; determining where it hurt her, where she bite her lip in pleasure, where she mewled and threw her head back and where a sharp moan escaped her heavenly lips.

He was worshipping her body, registering every whimper and moan for future reference.

She moved her hips in tune with his determined on showing him her skills, but he wasn't giving her any room – not this time – his powerful surges inside her combined with his ministrations on her nipples were breaking her apart, cell by cell, inch by inch, moan by moan.

She was becoming his and it only felt right – just as right as he felt inside her.

He pushed into her with more gusto when he felt her clench around him and a few encouraging words into her breasts she fell apart around him and he almost lets go at the feel of it. Adjusting his position to hold her higher he plunged in once, twice thrice and aided with a guttural roar filled her with his seed.

After a few moments to recover their ragged breath, he tilted her head to look at him, removing her matted wet hair from her forehead and fixed her with his unwavering gaze – the one that makes her stomach flip like a kangaroo.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked stoically almost as if preparing himself for dismissal "Before I leave" he added.

"Because you should know that I don't hate you" she said softly running a hand over his short stubble "And that no one has made me feel like you do"

"How do I make you feel?" he asked inquisitively

"I don't know" she answered truthfully after taking a moment to consider it.

Truth is she really didn't know what she felt for him, but the point was she did _feel_ for him. More deeply than she had ever felt for anyone else.

"That's enough for now" he said with a smile reaching for the body-wash.

* * *

Silence.

Dead silence.

There couldn't have been a more silent room than this ever in existence as Kol, Rebekah and Elijah stared open mouth at a smug Klaus and 'ready to die of embarrassment' Caroline.

His exact description of what happened had gone something like this "She sneaked up to my room when I was showering and then pounced on a naked me, she practically raped me and I fucked her into oblivion –whilst withholding her orgasm to force her into admitting her feelings for me – and then I cleaned her and fucked her again"

The tray with freshly baked cookies shook violently in Caroline's hands as she tried to hide her face – she wanted to run away to Narnia and never come back. She couldn't believe he said that.

"It – it's the body washes fault" she cried helplessly "It smells too good"

"Basically she only wants my body" Klaus fake-pouted and she threw the tray at his head which he narrowly missed, but he didn't miss the whack his sister delivered to his head using a very heavy egg beater.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NIKLAUS" Caroline yelled, steam billowing from her ears and Rebekah nodded her approval.

She and Rebekah stormed out the kitchen and he was sure he was going to be subjected to the 'no sex' punishment for a long long time.

"Remind me to never use that body wash" Elijah said seriously and Klaus wrinkled his nose at the unwelcome image in his head.

"Remind me to wear it like my ego" Kol smirked devilishly.

For decades to come he was forbidden to tell the tale of how it all began and forced to say that he stalked her until she took pity on him.

If ever bought up Caroline always _always_ blamed the body-wash.

* * *

_A/N - Was it a hot or a dud?_


End file.
